counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Krieg 552
| altername = SG 552 | price = $3500 | origin = | ammotype = | rateoffire = 666 RPM 429 RPM (scoped) | weightloaded = 3.1 kg | projectileweight = 4 g | muzzlevelocity = 2900 | muzzleenergy = 1570 J | used = Terrorists | reloadtime = 2.9 seconds | firemodes = Automatic | Magazine_capacity = 30/90 | Movement_speed = 230 200 (scoped) | counterpart = AUG | Hotkey = B-1-4 (T) | Entity = weapon_sg552 |Magazine_cost = $60 |Water=Yes }}The Krieg 552, more commonly referred to as the SG 552, is a rifle featured in all of the ''Counter-Strike'' games except Global Offensive, exclusive to the Terrorists. The counterpart for the Counter-Terrorists is the AUG. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it was replaced by the SG 553. Overview The Krieg 552 is a fairly powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the Terrorists, and the most expensive assault rifle for Terrorists at $3500. The Krieg 552 is an accurate and and has a high rate of fire (when unscoped) with moderate damage. It deals less damage than the CV-47 and is unable to instantly kill armored enemies with one headshot, something the CV-47 can do. It is relatively light compared to other assault rifles. It is equipped with a low power scope for medium range engagement. The player can utilize the scope by pressing the secondary fire key. The player will leave the scope if they use secondary fire again while scoped in or switches weapons. Using the scope provides a 1.5x zoom towards the crosshair, but lowers the rate of fire and increases the recoil. Competitively, because the CV-47 is $1000 cheaper deals more damage, the Krieg 552 is very rarely used. Despite its flaws, it does not go without its fans, who favor its good accuracy and rounded stats. Properties Tactics * Use this weapon at full auto and aim for the chest when at close range to score a headshot. ** If possible, aim directly for the head by either spraying at close ranges or use the scope to increase accuracy for long ranges. *** Some users may prefer to spray bullets with this rifle than with the CV-47, as the Krieg 552 has less recoil and is more accurate. ** Burst fire 3 rounds at medium range is recommended for landing hits on opponents due to its spread. ** At long range, use the scope. When zoomed, the gun has a lower rate of fire but better accuracy so use this to your advantage. Due to this nature, shooting at short bursts or individual shots can mimic auto-sniper legally, though the scope reaches a shorter range and deals less damage per shot. *** Notably, when the zoom-in function is used, the recoil is much higher thus some players tend to not use the scope at all. *** Do not spray bullets when you are using the scope. The recoil associated with the Krieg 552 can disorientate users and lead to a severe decline in accuracy; in a firefight, making recoil too high can spell your doom. *** Players should be aware in how to use the scope. In certain maps, it may not be wise to use the scope at all. Like the AUG, the player's view will be slightly shrunk while zoomed in with the scope. * In comparison to the AUG, the Krieg 552 inflicts slightly more damage and has a shorter reload time but has higher spread and recoil. However, the recoil problem of the Krieg 552 can be overcome when firing in bursts. * Like its CT counterpart, the Krieg 552 is a soild choice for defending areas. Appearances Deleted Scenes= The Krieg 552 appears in the following missions: *Secret War: Shortly after escaping the fuel dump explosion, the player will enter an area where the roof collapsed, and, dropping down to advance, will find the rifle next to a dead Arctic Avenger. Another Krieg 552 can be found lying next to another dead Avenger immediately after using the elevator, but picking it up will have no effect if the player already has the rifle. *Downed Pilot: Next to the generator the player must activate to lower a minecart to proceed. The rifle is lost when the player is captured. *Pipe Dream: On a crate in a garage where a stack of explosive barrels must be blown up to advance. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon Trivia * "Krieg" means "war" in German. * Before the AUG was introduced in the beta version of Counter-Strike, the Krieg 552 was available for purchase by both teams. * The SIG SG552 in the German version of Left 4 Dead 2 is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version. Its scope can be used too, its cartridge capacity is 50 rounds instead of 30, and it has no fire rate penalty when scoped. * In Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes, the animation of this weapon uses the Counter-Strike Beta reload animation. *The Krieg 552's translucent plastic magazine will always appears to be full, no matter how many rounds are actually in the magazine. This may have been implemented to reduce memory, similar to the UMP-45, ES C90, Krieg 550 Commando, AUG, and M249. * In the GoldSrc, the SG 552 uses a foldable buttstock. In Source, it is replaced with a fixed buttstock. * In Source, the SG 552's reloading sounds are not properly synced to the reloading animations. Behind the scenes * The SG 552 was planned before the initial Counter-Strike Beta release. Although not appearing in Beta 1.0, it was mentioned as an upcoming weapon in the CSWeapons.txt document located in the game files on top of having HUD and kill icons. ** Its secondary fire was to fold and unfold its stock, this suggests that the Beta SG 552 was a scopeless variant with a foldable stock. This concept was quickly abandoned as the SG 552 was finally released in Beta 2.0 with a zoom using a mounted scope as a secondary fire. * The SG 552's scope was changed in the playermodel in Beta 3.0, however its worldmodel retained the old scope until Condition Zero. The HUD icon still retains the original scope. * The SG552 was cut from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, replaced by the SG 553. Files for the cut weapon can be found in Alpha & Beta game files. ** Although the HUD and kill icons depict the weapon with its trademark scope, the 3D Rendered purchase icons show the SG552 scopeless, similar to it's Beta 1.0 depiction. Whether or not this would impact gameplay is unknown. ** The weapon's entity remains in-game, however as its script is missing, spawning it will cause the game to freeze and crash. External links *SG 552 Commando at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Automatic weapons Category:Global Offensive cut content